


Fright Night

by tinycecropia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycecropia/pseuds/tinycecropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo loved scary movies. Park Chanyeol, his coworker at the local movie theatre, did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

Do Kyungsoo _loved_ scary movies. Whether they were good, bad, or (more often than not) terribly bad, Kyungsoo wanted to see it all. He didn’t spook easily but the occasional flick would make him a bit uneasy when he turned the lights out before bed. He kind of liked that bit too; it was the thrill of it.

He’d been interested in horror since he was ten years old, which was the year his uncle showed him The Shining for the first time. He was equal parts fascinated and horrified. His parents weren’t too pleased that he’d been allowed to see the film, especially when he had to start sleeping with a night light that he had outgrown years ago or else he’d stumble into their room complaining about nightmares. 

Still, after that he was hooked. He spent a lot of years begging his parents to let him see the newest slasher films. There were pictures of him dressed up as various movie monsters taken on Halloweens past. In his ongoing quest to watch as many scary movies as he could, Kyungsoo found his tolerance for horror greatly increased. Things didn’t scare him often. 

Working at the local movie theatre on his gap year wasn’t super satisfying, and it certainly wasn’t glamorous, but he got a paycheck and an added bonus of a few free movies each month. Of course he spent most of these perks on the newly released horror movies. He didn’t mind his job. Plus, the people he worked with were pretty fun. 

There was Junmyeon, his manager. Everyone said that he’d been there forever and whispered that he would probably never leave. Despite his never-ending dad-jokes he was good at his job, and Kyungsoo admired him. He wondered why Junmyeon had even hired half of their staff, considering they hardly did any work. Jongdae and Baekhyun, for example, spent almost all of their time joking with each other. Yixing did a pretty good job of keeping Baekhyun in line with his gentle hardworking nature, but even he was known to get pretty silly. 

Out of everyone, Kyungsoo spent the most time with Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol couldn’t possibly like scary movies. Kyungsoo thought as much because he had seen the way the tall, gangly boy jumped a mile out of his skin when somebody politely tapped him on the shoulder when he wasn’t expecting it. Jongdae liked to tell Chanyeol spooky stories in their downtime at the concession stand—some classics from the middle school lunch table, some lifted from local lore. Chanyeol listened wide-eyed to everything. By the time Jongdae was done Chanyeol would be _considerably_ distressed. Kyungsoo tried to get Jongdae to knock it off, really, before he killed the poor kid. He would put a supportive hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he walked by on his way to clean theatre two, shooting a warning look at Jongdae. Kyungsoo was always pleased to see Chanyeol’s answering smile. 

The thing was, Chanyeol was so damn cute when he was scared. Or surprised. Or like, just all the time. 

The two of them would get coffee together on their breaks whenever they got a chance, and they texted often. Chanyeol sent Kyungsoo a lot of snapchats and sometimes Kyungsoo even snapped him back. Kyungsoo had to stop himself for screenshotting particularly cute selfies he received. Chanyeol had no reservations, apparently, because he did screenshot Kyungsoo’s pictures, including the ones of him furrowing his eyebrows at the camera with the caption “stop taking screenshots”. 

Kyungsoo _wanted_ to see Chanyeol more often, but he kept talking himself out of asking. So when Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo if he wanted to see the newest horror release—another one about demonic possession—Kyungsoo was pleasantly surprised. He wondered why Chanyeol would volunteer to see something scary. Maybe he just liked scaring himself? Kyungsoo would have liked to ask, but Chanyeol had waited until the last possible minute of his shift to pop the question. Kyungsoo was wrapping his scarf around his neck and shoving his hands through the sleeves of his coat, rushing out the door to catch his bus in the frosty weather, when Chanyeol approached him talking a mile a minute. 

“Hey, Soo, I thought maybe if you want we could see _Summoned From Hell_ on Friday because I checked the schedule and we both have Friday off? If you want to do that?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to process all the words that had just come out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Oh, yeah, sure. I’d love to.” 

He pushed the heavy front door open, letting in an icy breeze. 

“Text me, okay?” he volleyed behind him. Chanyeol nodded and waved. 

Even though it was cold enough to freeze his toes off while he paced at the bus stop, Kyungsoo’s chest felt warm as he looked forward to hanging out with Chanyeol. 

** 

Kyungsoo thought it was about time to get to know Chanyeol better by seeing him outside of work—and what more appropriate way to do so than dragging their asses back to their place of employ for some good, clean, horror-filled fun? 

That night Kyungsoo put much more consideration into his outfit than usual. He picked out four different outfits and tried them all on before he decided on his favourite navy sweater and black jeans. Simple was fine, he thought. He had never seen Chanyeol out of his uniform—at least, not in real life. He figured snapchats didn’t count. He wondered what the other would wear. 

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that he hadn’t spent a considerable amount of time wondering whether or not this was a date. He eventually ruled it out, though. Chanyeol _did_ show more interest in Kyungsoo than their other coworkers, but it wasn’t romantic interest. Probably. The two just got along well, that didn’t mean Chanyeol _liked_ him. Probably. 

Kyungsoo’s first indication that it may, in fact, have been a date was when Chanyeol complimented Kyungsoo’s outfit. Kyungsoo had been waiting by the front door for twenty minutes when he heard Chanyeol knock—not that Chanyeol was late, but Kyungsoo had gotten ready too early and had nothing to do but tap his foot anxiously and wait. He tried not to throw the door open with too much enthusiasm. 

“You look really nice!” Chanyeol said with a wide smile, looking Kyungsoo up and down. 

Kyungsoo took the compliment bashfully, not expecting it (or the way it made his heart swell). Chanyeol, for his part, looked _great_. His skinny jeans definitely suited him better than their ugly uniform. Kyungsoo bundled up against the snow and then the both of them piled into Chanyeol’s tiny, shitty car. Kyungsoo kept trying to shoot covert glances at Chanyeol all the way to the theatre. 

Conversation flowed easily between them as they stood in line to buy their tickets. This was when Kyungsoo’s second date-indication set in, as Chanyeol offered to pay for both of their tickets and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jongdae shot Kyungsoo a look from his place behind the counter that was a bit too knowing for Kyungsoo’s taste. He tried not to blush when Jongdae waggled his eyebrows and demanded that he and Chanyeol “have a good time”. 

They both agreed that the very back of the theatre held the best spots in the house and they set up in the center of the row. Chanyeol unpacked the small feast he had hidden in his puffy winter jacket, tossing Kyungsoo bags of his favourite candies. Kyungsoo laughed. 

“You’re very prepared.” 

“Well, I didn’t want you to starve,” Chanyeol responded, producing a can of root beer from his jacket sleeve. 

“God forbid I go without M &M’s.” 

Funnily enough, though, Chanyeol hardly ended up eating or drinking anything; as soon as the movie started he was so busy covering his eyes that he didn’t have time to snack. Kyungsoo tried to pay attention to the screen but he just couldn’t help from looking over at Chanyeol every time the other boy let a scared little squeak escape his lips. 

The film was relatively predictable but Kyungsoo was impressed at the way it took its time developing a creepy atmosphere. He made a mental note to check out the director’s other stuff. He loved the suspense of the abandoned jumpscares—the camera would pan in ways that set up an upcoming scare and then deescalate it, taking advantage of the viewers’ relief to surprise them soon after. 

Kyungsoo jumped when he felt Chanyeol’s hand grabbing his own, and he would have laughed at the seemingly obvious move but one glance at Chanyeol told him that the boy was genuinely scared. He looked downright tragic. There was no way this was an attempt to woo Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s hand tight and didn’t let go for the rest of the movie. He ran his thumb across Chanyeol’s and hoped it was soothing. Every time there was a loud noise Chanyeol’s fingers clenched around Kyungsoo’s and his palms were sweaty; it was adorable. 

When the house lights came on and the credits rolled, Kyungsoo could finally see Chanyeol’s face clearly. He was slumped in his chair looking practically haggard. Kyungsoo laughed, but extended a sympathetic hand to rub Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“A bit too much for you?” he asked gently. Chanyeol turned to look at him with tired eyes. 

“Everything is too much for me. I really can’t do horror.” 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. “Then why did you suggest this one?” 

“I knew you’d like it and I just wanted to spend time with you.” 

Kyungsoo softened. He brought a hand to Chanyeol’s forehead to brush his bright red hair away from his eyes. Chanyeol leaned his head into Kyungsoo’s touch and let his eyes fall closed. 

Kyungsoo hoped to god he wasn’t reading the situation wrong as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s, but Chanyeol kissed back immediately, and Kyungsoo’s muscles relaxed, relieved. When Kyungsoo pulled away he smiled at Chanyeol. 

"You don't have to scare the shit out of yourself to hang out with me." 

Chanyeol laughed, and it was Kyungsoo’s favourite one, where he scrunched up his eyes and nose. _Yeah_ , Kyungsoo thought, _this is definitely a date_. 

Kyungsoo fastidiously ignored their coworkers’ hoots and hollers as he and Chanyeol walked hand-in-hand through the theatre’s lobby and out the front doors. He wasn’t looking forward to having to deal with everyone during his next shift. (It was totally worth it, though.) 

Chanyeol seemed nervous when they neared his car in the parking lot. Kyungsoo bumped his side to get his attention. 

"What's up?" he asked. Chanyeol visibly hesitated. 

"I know this is silly and a lot to ask, so you don't have to, but I just...don't know if I can go back to my house alone? Uh, if I could...I could stay at your place for tonight, I'll sleep on the couch, I'll buy you breakfast!" 

Kyungsoo laughed and squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. 

"Yeah, you can stay over, scaredy-cat. You can even sleep in my bed with me." 

Chanyeol flushed but nodded gratefully, his pretty smile on full display. 

Kyungsoo guided Chanyeol closer with a hand on the back of his neck. Chanyeol's hands rested on the small of Kyungsoo's back. They probably looked silly kissing in their giant winter coats in the theatre parking lot, but Kyungsoo didn't mind. He had to tilt his head up and stand on his toes to reach Chanyeol’s mouth, just like he had imagined , and Chanyeol was sturdy and warm against him. 

"I'm counting on that breakfast, though," Kyungsoo whispered when they parted. Chanyeol laughed before pulling Kyungsoo in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this idea for a while and finally wrote it in two days so I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading!! Also y’all should watch Bad Milo


End file.
